


Fear

by Darkfighter65



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfighter65/pseuds/Darkfighter65
Summary: "When I volunteered for this mission I thought this was going to be a simple job but I never knew it was going to be this bad"





	1. 1

“Hey Liam, are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked him “I’m not sure, but it’s the only lead we got” He replied.

Liam had heard a little girl's voice on his radio and we are following it to the source. I didn't know why it was important, but Liam said it had something to do with the core. I had a suspicion that he was hiding something from me and Charles but now wasn't the time to ask questions. 

I thought about what he said and he was right. It was the only lead we currently have about finding the core. I didn’t want to be out here, but I had no choice. If the Core isn't found Union will collapse with us in it. 

"Why are we walking down the road in this situation, what if those things see us" Charles said annoyed. I couldn't blame him walking down the middle of a road in an infested area is really stupid.

"I think this is stupid too, but Liam is being an idiot right now" I replied annoyed as well as Liam’s stupidity. Walking down the road which wasn’t just dangerous, it was borderline suicidal. I looked around to make sure there wasn’t anything around us. I saw that there were none of those monsters around us and I calmed down. 

"Hey Liam how much further?" I heard Charles Ask Liam. "Not much further" He replied.

I then noticed that we are nearing a gas station. “Looks like the voice is coming from the gas station” Liam said while taking a look at his communicator. I then noticed something in the grass. I got out my Assault rifle and said “Some things in the grass”. 

Charles's got out his gun as well. I started to look around in the grass to see what it was but I didn’t see it anymore. “ I don’t think it’s safe, here we might want to head back,” I said to Liam who nodded.  
We turned around and started the walk back to Liam’s safehouse. I started to point my weapon around when I felt like we were being watched. Charles did the same thing as me when he noticed as well. I heard something coming from the bushes and I instantly knew what it was.

“RUN” I yelled when I saw those monsters come out of the bushes. We then made a run for the safe house but some of those things were blocking the way so I had to shoot them. As soon as I shoot them I realized I had made a horrible mistake. 

The noise only drew more of them toward us “WHAT THE FUCK MAN” Charles yelled at me. “I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking straight” I 

“O’neil, move!” Charles said and I helped Liam him up. We then ran toward the safe house but as Charles turned around was about to follow one of those things jumped on him.

“CHARLES” I screamed as I watched his guts get ripped out. I then had no choice but to continue to the safe house. I ran into the building behind Liam and locked the door. One of those things started to bang on the door, but couldn’t get in. I walked down the hall into the room Liam went into. 

When I got inside the room, I closed the door behind me and then I looked at Liam “Great, now what do we do” I angrily said. Liam thought about what I said for a minute and then said “I d--o--not kn---ow”. He was stuttering so that meant he was really scared. I was too, but I couldn't let it cloud my thinking. I walked up to him and shook him “Calm down” I said. Just then I heard a bang come from outside the door. 

I looked at Liam and got out my weapon. He pulled out his pistol, which I noticed that he had the safety on “Liam your gun safety is on” I said to him. He looked at it, realizing it was. He was about to take off his safety, but just then the door started to open. 

“STAY BACK” I yelled aiming my gun at the door. I saw that the person wasn’t one of those things and was male “SHOW YOURSELF” I demanded. He then came into view and I got a good look at him. He was wearing a gray shirt with straps on it and had a beard. “I’m not going to hurt you 2” He said putting his gun on the floor and kicking it over. 

“You're not Mobius” Liam said to him. “You might not be one of those things, but that doesn't mean that you're on our side” I said not letting my guard down. 

You’re right. I don’t work for Mobius. But I was sent here by them. He calmly said. I was surprised that He could remain perfectly calm in a situation like this. 

“Have you seen what those things out there can do” Liam said still aiming his gun at him. “Yeah, I have but luckily your other partner sacrificed himself for you, ” he said

“He wasn’t my partner just a member of the security detail” He said “My job is to solve a hardware issue I’m not a soldier Liam said to him. 

“But I am,” I said, noticing his movement. I pointed my rifle at his head, seeing what he would do, but he remained calm. I decided that this was pointless, so I lowered my gun. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him. “I’m trying to restore the core like you too are” He replied looking at me.


	2. Can't do this anymore

I can't continue this anymore. I thought that I could be a writer but I can't do this right now. Anyone who wants to continue this can but I don't expect anyone to. I hope everyone understands. I'm sorry that I couldn't finish this and about my bad writing.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter might be bad, but I am going to work much harder on the next one. I also suck at titles, so I will keep working on my skills. I don't know the other guy's name so I'm going to call him Charles


End file.
